Camp Lazlo: How We End Camp
|image = Camp Lazlo - How We End Camp.jpg |caption = Promotional Release Poster |director = Joe Murray Mark O'Hare |producer = Janet Dimon Shareena Carlson |executive_producer = Joe Murray Brian A. Miller Mark O'Hare Jennifer Pelphrey |screenwriter = Joe Murray Steve Little Merriwether Williams |writer = TBA |story = TBA |narrator = TBA |based_on = Camp Lazlo and Rocko's Modern Life by Joe Murray The Ren and Stimpy Show Zig and Sharko Mixels Looney Tunes |starring = Carlos Alazraqui Jeff Bennett Tom Kenny Mr. Lawrence Steve Little Seth MacFarlane Ben Diskin Rob Paulsen James Arnold Taylor Jason Marsden Scott Menville Bruce Willis Jeffrey Garcia Dan Castellaneta Ashton Kutcher Billy West Dwayne Johnson Jeff Bergman |music = Andy Paley John Debney Rupert Gregson-Williams Dominic Lewis Charlie Brissette Tom Armbruster |songs = Charlie Brissette Tom Armbruster |cinematography = TBA |editing = Mattaniah Adams |studio = Cartoon Network Studios Joe Murray Productions |distributor = Warner Bros. Television Distribution |released = December 20th, 2019 |runtime = TBA |country = USA UK France Germany Canada |language = English French German Italian Spanish |aspect_ratio = Widescreen |budget = TBA |gross = TBA |preceded = The Camp Lazlo Movie (2008) |followed = The Raj and Clam Movie (2020) |rating = }} Camp Lazlo: How We End Camp is a 2019 French-German-British-American-Canadian Animated Crossover Fantasy Musical Romance Adventure Comedy Film. Plot/Story: The Bean Scouts are about To End The Camp. Synopis: TBA. Characters Starring: * Lazlo - A Spidermonkey. * Raj - An Albino Elephant. * Clam - An Albino Rhino. * Edward Platypus - A Platypus. * Chip and Skip - 2 Dung Beetles. * Samson Clogmeyer - A Guinea Pig. * Dave and Ping Pong - 2 Loons. * Larry, Louie, Leonard and Liniment - 4 Lemmings. * Norman - A Big Horn Sheep. * Gordon - A Bear. * Ted - A Pig. * Harold - A Walrus. * Milt - A Hippo. * Larrison - A Stork. * Wilbert - A Beaver. * Lemuel - An Opossum. * Ignatious - A Hedgehog. * Mort - A Pelican. * Kirkpatrick - A White Persian Cat. * Bill - An Aardvark. * Maggot - A Maggot. * Scoutmaster Lumpus - A Moose. * Slinkman - A Snail. * Chef Heimlich McMuesli - A Goat. * Nurse Leslie - A Pink Shark. * Rocko Rama - A Wallaby. * Heffer Wolfe - A Steer. * Filburt Shellbach - A Turtle. * Spunky - A Bull Terrier. * Ren Hoëk - A Chihuahua. * Stimpy - A Manx Cat. * Sven Hoëk - A Chihuahua. * Zig - A Hyena. * Sharko - A Blue Shark, Nurse Leslie's Husband. * Bernie - A ShellCrab. * Flain - A Mixel. * Sylvester J. Pussycat Sr. - A Bicolor Cat. * Voice Cast: * Carlos Alazraqui as Lazlo/Clam/Rocko/Spunky * Jeff Bennett as Raj/Samson * Tom Kenny as Slinkman/Lumpus/Heffer/Zig/Flain * Mr. Lawrence as Edward/Dave and Ping Pong/Filburt * Steve Little as Chip and Skip/The Lemming Quadruplets * Seth MacFarlane as Norman * Ben Diskin as Gordon * Rob Paulsen as Ted/Larrison/Ignatious * James Arnold Taylor as Milt * Jason Marsden as Wilbert/Bernie * Scott Menville as Lemuel/Harold * Bruce Willis as Mort * Jeffrey Garcia as Bill * Dan Castellaneta as Nurse Leslie * Ashton Kutcher as Chef Heimlich McMuesli * Billy West as Ren and Stimpy/Sven * Dwayne Johnson as Sharko * Jeff Bergman as Sylvester * Songs/Soundtrack: # Camp Kidney Anthem (Carlos Alazraqui, Jeff Bennett, Tom Kenny, Mr. Lawrence, Steve Little, Seth MacFarlane, Rob Paulsen, James Arnold Taylor, Jason Marsden, Scott Menville, Bruce Willis, and Jeffrey Garcia) # It's a War Tonight (Bill's Lament) (Jeffrey Garcia) # Someday Soon (Jason Marsden) # Do You Remember (Jeff Bennett) # Tornado Dangerous (Instumental) # Dreaming In The Palace (Tom Kenny) # Escape From The Palace (Instumental) # Edward's Revenge (Instumental) # Change (Mr. Lawrence) # Lazlo's Happiness Ending (Instumental) # Camp Kidney Anthem (Finale) (Carlos Alazraqui, Jeff Bennett, Tom Kenny, Mr. Lawrence, Steve Little, Seth MacFarlane, Rob Paulsen, James Arnold Taylor, Jason Marsden, Scott Menville, Bruce Willis, Jeffrey Garcia, Billy West, Dwayne Johnson, and Jeff Bergman) # Character Gallery: Lazlo Spidermonkey.png|''Lazlo Spidermonkey'' Raj Elephant.png|''Raj Elephant'' Clam Rhino.png|''Clam Rhino'' Samson Clogmeyer.png|''Samson Clogmeyer'' Dave and Ping Pong.png|''Dave and Ping Pong'' Edward Platypus.png|''Edward Platypus'' Chip and Skip.png|''Chip and Skip'' Larry, Louie, Leonard and Liniment.png|''Larry, Louie, Leonard and Liniment'' Norman Big Horn Sheep.png|''Norman Big Horn Sheep'' Gordon Bear.png|''Gordon Bear'' Ted Pig.png|''Ted Pig'' Harold Walrus.png|''Harold Walrus'' Milt Hippo.png|''Milt Hippo'' Larrison Stork.png|''Larrison Stork'' Wilbert Beaver.png|''Wilbert Beaver'' Lemuel Opossum.png|''Lemuel Opossum'' Ignatious Hedgehog.png|''Ignatious Hedgehog'' Mort Pelican.png|''Mort Pelican'' Kirkpatrick Persian Cat.png|''Kirkpatrick Persian Cat'' Bill Aardvark.png|''Bill Aardvark'' Maggot (Camp Lazlo).png|''Maggot'' Algonquin Casper Lumpus.png|''Algonquin Casper Lumpus'' Leslie Slinkman Piston.png|''Leslie Slinkman Piston'' Chef Heimlich McMuesli.png|''Chef Heimlich McMuesli'' Nurse Leslie.png|''Nurse Leslie'' Rocko Rama.png|''Rocko Rama'' Heffer Wolfe.png|''Heffer Wolfe'' Filburt Shellbach.png|''Filburt Shellbach'' Spunky.png|''Spunky'' Ren Hoek.png|''Ren Hoëk'' Stimpy.png|''Stimpy'' Sven.png|''Sven Hoëk'' Zig.png|''Zig'' Sharko.png|''Sharko'' Bernie.png|''Bernie'' Flain (Mixels).png|''Flain'' Sylvester.png|''Sylvester J. Pussycat Sr.'' Credits: Category:Camp Lazlo Category:Rocko's Modern Life Category:Ren and Stimpy Category:Zig and Sharko Category:Mixels Category:Looney Tunes Category:2019 Category:2019 films Category:Animated 2019 films Category:Crossovers Category:Crossover Movies Category:Crossover films Category:Warner Bros. Category:Warner Bros. films Category:Warner Bros. Pictures Category:Warner Bros. Pictures films Category:Films distributed by Warner Bros. Pictures Category:Warner Bros. animated films Category:Cartoon Network Category:Cartoon Network animated films Category:Cartoon Network animated movies Category:Cartoon Network Movies Category:Cartoon Network Movies films Category:Cartoon Network Movies animated films Category:Cartoon Network Movies animated movies Category:Cartoon Network Studios Category:Cartoon Network Studios films Category:Cartoon Network Studios movies Category:Films directed by Joe Murray Category:Carlos Alazraqui Category:Jeff Bennett Category:Films starring Jeff Bennett Category:Tom Kenny Category:Films starring Tom Kenny Category:Tom Kenny films Category:Steve Little Category:Seth MacFarlane Category:Films starring Seth MacFarlane Category:Ben Diskin Category:Rob Paulsen Category:Films starring Rob Paulsen Category:James Arnold Taylor Category:Jason Marsden Category:Scott Menville Category:Films starring Bruce Willis Category:Jeffrey Garcia Category:Dan Castellaneta Category:Ashton Kutcher Category:Wyattjoshusa's Ideas Category:Wyattjoshusa's Favorite Movies Category:Wyattjoshusa's Feature Movies Category:Wyattjoshusa's Movie Ideas Category:Jacobjesse523's Ideas Category:Jacobjesse523's Favorite Movies Category:Jacobjesse523's Feature Movies Category:Jacobjesse523's Movie Ideas Category:Jacobjessegodwin's Ideas Category:Jacobjessegodwin's Favorite Movies Category:Jacobjessegodwin's Feature Movies Category:Jacobjessegodwin's Movie Ideas Category:Robyn Stewart's Ideas Category:Robyn Stewart's Favorite Movies Category:Robyn Stewart's Feature Movies Category:Robyn Stewart's Movie Ideas Category:Animated Fantasy Films Category:Animated musical films Category:Traditional animated Category:Traditional animation Category:Traditional 2D animation Category:2D animation Category:2D and CGI Animated films Category:2D films Category:2019 2D films Category:Animated 2019 movies Category:2010s American animated films Category:2010s comedy films Category:Family films Category:Animated family films Category:American family films Category:American animated films Category:American films Category:American children's films Category:American children's animated comedy films Category:American children's animated films Category:Films based on TV Shows Category:Animated films Category:based on animated series Category:Films based on the series Category:Films based on television series Category:Films based on animated television series Category:Movies Based on Shows Category:Movies based on Series Category:Movies Category:Animation Category:Animated comedy films Category:Comedy Category:American comedy films Category:Comedy films Category:Animated Comedy List of feature-length film adaptations based on the TV series Category:List of Cartoon Network promotional films Category:Television programs adapted into films Category:Joe Murray Productions Category:List of Cartoon Network promotional movies Category:Children's animated films Category:Animated television shows adapted into feature-length movies Category:Munich Animation Category:Films about animals Category:Animated films about animals Category:Films about spider monkeys Category:Films about mooses Category:Films about steers Category:Films about elephants Category:Animated films about elephants Category:Films about rhinos Category:Films about banana slugs Category:Films about platypuses Category:Films about guinea pigs Category:Films about dung beetles Category:Films about common loons Category:Films about lemmings Category:Films about bisons Category:Films about goats Category:Films about nurse sharks Category:Films about river otters Category:Films about walruses Category:Films about pigs